Halloween Fright
by Phoenixlight13
Summary: Some anime and manga franchises are having a party. But the Twilght cast are not going to let them hog the glory. Twilight-bashing fic.


**Phoenix: Hello, people, and happy Halloween!**

**Zero: This is kind of a Twilight-bashing fic. Please do not read if you like Twilight.**

**Beauty: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fics.**

**Yoruichi: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, hurry up!"<p>

It was Halloween night in Anime Town, and in the Anime Manor, everyone was getting ready for the Halloween Party.

At the foot of the stairs was Maka, dressed up Beauty from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

"Soul, if you don't come right now, I'm going without you!" Maka shouted.

"Hang on! I'm in my costume!" Soul shouted. He clumsily came downstairs a moment later, dressed as Gasser from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

"I have no idea how Gasser manages to wear this and not get hurt every episode," Soul remarked.

"Neither do I with you!"

Soul jumped as Gasser came down the stairs behind him, wearing Soul's signature outfit.

"Hey, Gasser. Is Beauty coming?" Maka asked.

"She'll be down in a moment. She's trying to get into your Meister outfit," Gasser explained.

"Just wondering, do you think Bruno will actually go as Patty?" Maka wondered.

"Nah. He said he preferred going as Dark Glass," Soul reminded.

Beauty quickly came down the stairs, with Maka's Meister outfit on.

"It looks so cute on you, Beauty," Maka noted.

"Well, I have to wear this whenever I go in to record the lines for Soul Wiggin, so I had to get used to this sometime," Beauty reminded.

"Ah, right. That must be a pain," Soul noted as the four exited the manor.

Anime and manga franchises were making their way to the Ouran High School Host Club's party room. Everyone looked excited for the Halloween party.

"Tamaki and Haruhi were pretty generous to loan the school for tonight," Beauty commented.

"Yeah, it was. So, who do you think is going as who tonight?" Soul asked.

"Shirosaki as Stein, Shizou as Sid, Bopatchiggler as Shinigami-sama, Softon as Spirit, Soi Fon as Crona and Izaya as Prussia," Maka guessed.

"Geez, you took most of our guesses," Gasser commented.

"Hey guys!" Black Star greeted, coming up to the four. He was dressed up as Naruto.

"Nice outfit," Soul commented.

"I see you guys are switching roles for the night," Black Star noted.

"These are just costumes. Let me guess, Naruto's going as you?" Beauty guessed.

"Yeah," Black Star responded.

* * *

><p>At Ouran High School, the party was in full swing. Blair, who had decided to go as Yoruichi with said former Soul Reaper's uniform before she left the Soul Society, was chatting away happily with Yoruichi, who was going as Blair herself.<p>

Tsunade, who was helping to supervise the party, was dragging Jiraya away from the two women because he was getting a nosebleed.

"What a pervert!" Blair chuckled.

"I'll say," Yoruichi agreed.

Beauty, Maka, Soul, Gasser and Black Star arrived at the party quickly, excited.

"Hello, there!" Simon greeted, approaching the small group. He was going as Russia, of all people.

"Hi, Simon! Are the others here?" Maka asked.

"The Soul Wiggin cast said to tell you guys they would be at the snack bar," Simon responded.

"Thanks," Beauty thanked, hurrying to the snack bar. Yusei, Bruno, Akiza, and the others in Soul Wiggin were chatting away, looking slightly bored. They were either in the costumes of the canon Soul Eater cast they were supposed to be, though Shizou was going as Sid, or in other costumes, such as Bruno going as his Dark Glass self.

"Hey, everyone!" Beauty greeted brightly, approaching her pals.

"Hey, Beauty. Are the others here?" Yusei asked.

"Yup. Did Light say he'd come?" Beauty asked.

"He said if he'd fit into his costume, he'd be there," Akiza responded.

Beauty nodded.

"It seems like everyone's having fun tonight," Yugi commented. He was wearing an outfit similar to that of Dracula's.

"Yeah, everyone is," Yusei agreed, ruffling Beauty's hair. The sapphire-eyed teen swatted Yusei's hand playfully.

"Oi! Who invited the disco ball?" Kaoru called.

The party stopped for a brief moment to look at the entryway and saw the most horrifying sight.

Three people no one knew were trying to get into the party, but Simon and Russia (who was dressing up as Simon for the night) stood rigidly against the trio.

The three people had dressed up as Edward Cullen, Bella Swan and Jacob the Werewolf.

"What the heck?" Edward Elric, who was dressing up as a Homunculus of some sort (basically his version of Envy's outfit with pants, not a skirt), shouted.

"Vhat is vith ze sparkles?" Alucard, who had gone as Edward Richtofen (and was doing a pretty good German accent for some odd reason), commented.

"Come on, can you please let us into the party?" the person who dressed up as Cullen begged.

"I'm sorry, but you were not invited," Russia responded.

"I'll give you a cookie!" the girl dressed as Bella pled.

Beauty quickly looked for Tamaki and Haruhi. The two were hanging out near the drinks, with Tamaki dressed as Fai and Haruhi dressed as Nunally.

"Tamaki, Haruhi!" Beauty called, hurrying to the two.

"Yes, Beauty-chan?" Tamaki asked.

"What are we going to do? Three people that aren't on the invite list are trying to get into the party—and they're dressed as Twilight characters!" Beauty informed.

"Then let's go talk to them and see how things go," Haruhi suggested. The three marched up to the Twilight cosplayers.

"Are you three the supervisors of this party?" the Bella girl asked.

"We started the party. Who are you three?" Beauty asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm so sparkly, I poop rainbows!" Cullen responded.

"I'm Bella, and I depend on my boyfriend for everything I need!" Bella responded, smiling like someone with low IQ.

"I'm Jacob, and because I'm a werewolf, I have to take off my shirt for every scene I'm in!" Jacob informed.

"Yeah, that's nice, but this is a private party. You don't appear to be from any manga or anime series, so we have to ask you to leave," Beauty informed.

At that point, Jacob took off his shirt. To his shock, neither Beauty or Haruhi started fangirling over him.

"Why aren't you going nuts?" Jacob asked.

"Because we've seen shirtless anime and manga men, and, honestly they're hot. You, on the other hand, are not," Beauty retorted, stretching.

"That's it!" Jacob shouted. He crouched on all fours and fur sprouted along his body. A thick tail formed at the end of his tailbone. His eyes gleamed blood red.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Beauty, warn the others now," he ordered quickly.

Beauty nodded and sped to the intercom system.

"Attention all partygoers, attention! We have a Code Red situation on our hands, I repeat, Code Red!" she announced.

The Durarara! characters were the first to hear, as Celty, Shizou and Izaya herded the weakest and least used to fighting anime/manga characters to a safer spot, while the most battle-ready fighters rushed to defend them.

Beauty peered out the window and her heart sank. Other people who were cosplaying as Twilight characters, most notably the ones often seen in battle, were rushing to the first three's aid.

"Attention! I have an update on the status outside! We have a Code Crimson on our hands!" Beauty announced.

She could barely hear various foul-mouthed characters swear loudly as they headed into battle.

Jacob lunged for Tohru, bloodlust in his eyes. Kyo barely restrained the werewolf in time, eyes blazing with fury. Jacob flailed his claws, aiming for a vulnerable spot.

"W-Watch out, Kyo-kun!" Tohru gasped.

Kyo threw Jacob into the wall just moments before the claws hit his eyes.

Tohru sighed in relief.

"Come on, Tohru-san, let's keep going to the safe spot," Rolo weakly suggested.

The brunette nodded quickly and followed Rolo, while Alucard gleefully attacked the vampires. Cullen was evading every blow, while Bella, who was protected by a bunch of Volturi group cosplayers, laughed in insane glee.

"We aren't going to win if this keeps up!" Hawkeye (dressed as Suzu from Bo7) shouted as she shot numerous vampires in the chests.

"What can we do, for crying out loud? They're managing to keep the battle equal!" Renji (dressed as a Captain of Squad 6) shouted in response.

"Leave it to me!" Armstrong (one of the supervisors, who had decided to take his shirt off, exposing his large muscles) called, using his alchemy to launch wooden spikes at numerous vampires' hearts.

"That isn't going to help! Let me show you how it's done!" Mustang shouted, putting on his flame-inducing gloves and snapping his fingers. Several werewolves and vampires went up in controlled flames.

Beauty shuddered as she listened to the sounds of the battle below. It was hard enough not being able to fight, but the party was supposed to be for everyone, and now the fact so many "cosplayers" were invading the school was driving her insane.

"Dang it all. I wish that I could be with them to help," Beauty muttered, running a tired hand through her pink hair.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Beauty whipped around to see the Bella "cosplayer" in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Beauty questioned.

"If the anime and manga characters find out you're dead, they'll give up, and all their fans will love me," Bella murmured.

Beauty looked at Bella. Her hair was covering her face, and in her hands was a bloody knife. The pinkette instantly felt sorry for whoever met their fate at that knife.

"Bella, anime and manga characters have just as much a right to live as Twilight characters. Why can't you accept that?" Beauty asked.

"Because I'm sick and tired of being ridiculed! You think you have it easy? Many people think I'm a freaking Mary Sue just because I can't do anything better than be eye candy!" Bella shouted.

"How easy do you think it is for us? We have fans who pair us up with every character possible, some we don't even like! Some of us even have to fight the friends we've worked so hard to be with!" Beauty retorted, backing away slowly from Bella.

"I'm sick of being the weakest character! It's time for you to die!" Bella screeched, throwing the knife at Beauty's heart. The pinkette sidestepped the blade and threw a box at Bella.

The Mary Sue ducked and charged towards Beauty. She grabbed the knife to defend herself and leapt onto a higher box, only for the box mountain to collapse under her weight. Amidst the confusion, the knife slipped out of Beauty's grasp.

* * *

><p>Back with the other animemanga characters, the battle showed no signs of ending, when an eerie scream pierced the air.

"What was that?"

"It came from upstairs!"

"Beauty-kun is upstairs! Did someone kill her?"

The battle stopped as everyone watched as the door into the room creaked open. It revealed a frightened Beauty, who carried a brunette corpse with a knife in the heart.

"Bella!" Cullen screamed, dropping his guard for enough time for Alucard to stab him through the chest. Cullen gave a quiet croak before falling to the ground, vanishing into ash.

"Retreat!" Jacob howled, and the Twilight "cosplayers" fled.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the school was cleaned up of blood and any remains, and the animemanga characters were recovering from the invasion.

"That was so scary," Beauty murmured as she sat next to Gasser and the other Soul Wiggin cast members.

"What happened upstairs? Did you stab Bella?" Sakura asked.

"No. We were fighting, and I took the knife to defend myself, but the boxes collapsed under my weight, so then the knife slipped out of my hands and must have hit Bella," Beauty responded.

"How is that possible?" Bruno wondered.

"This is Halloveen night, kiddies," Alucard reminded, coming to talk with the Soul Wiggin cast, still in his Richtofen attire, "and anything can happen on Halloveen."

"Alucard, please drop the German accent. It's 3 AM now, and everyone's getting ready to go home," Soul reminded.

"Sorry. So, that was fun," Alucard commented.

"The party was a bit better. I don't want to have to fight a horde of Twilight cosplayers again," Akiza admitted.

"If they were even cosplayers. Cullen turned to ash when I killed him, as did other vampires," Alucard remarked.

"I think we should agree to keep all Twilight characters away from now on," Maka commented.

"Agreed," Beauty agreed.

The characters sat in silence for a moment before Black Star muttered, "I blame 4Kids for this."

"Wha…4Kids wasn't even seen tonight!" Maka reminded.

"Yeah, but they and Twilight just seem to be our natural enemies," Black Star pointed out.

"Good point," Beauty agreed.

"So, I'll see you at the Thanksgiving get-together?" Alucard asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, we'll be there. See ya," Beauty responded as she and Gasser headed back to the manor.

Sebastian was surprised when Beauty and Gasser were the first to return from the party.

"How was the party?" the handsome butler asked.

"It was fun the first few hours…but then the most awful thing happened," Beauty responded.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Twilight "cosplayers" showed up and attacked us. I…kinda…stabbed Bella," Beauty admitted.

Sebastian stared in surprise.

"What. Please tell me you just got a sugar rush from the punch and dreamt it up," he commented.

"No. If it was a dream, then I would have been home at midnight," Beauty responded.

"By the way, did Ciel finally go to bed?" Gasser asked.

"Yes, a few minutes after you guys left for the party," Sebastian responded.

Beauty sighed. "Good. I'm glad at least one person got to sleep tonight," she murmured. Heading towards the stairwell, she announced, "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

"Try to get a little sleep, okay?" Gasser called after his girlfriend.

"I'll try. I think I should check on Ciel as well," Beauty called back as she headed upstairs.

"Should I have told her the young master might be cranky?" Sebastian asked Gasser once Beauty was out of earshot.

"It's been a long night. And given that Beauty unintentionally stabbed a Twilight character and has shown no remorse whatsoever, I'd be surprised if Ciel did attempt to throw a knife at Beauty," Gasser responded, taking off his jacket.

Beauty quietly opened the door to Ciel's room. The young Phantomhive was fast asleep, muttering something about the cake being a lie.

"_Good. He's asleep, which means I don't have to put up with any outbursts for the rest of the night,_" Beauty thought in relief.

She turned to leave and heard something sharp pierce the wall just inches from her head.

"What now, woman?" came Ciel's sleepy voice.

Beauty turned around to meet his gaze. The tiny earl had thrown a dart to surprise Beauty, and it was evident he looked irritated.

"Twilight attacked the party, so everyone's going home early," the pinkette informed.

"Twilight? As in the book series Twilight?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes. I accidentally stabbed Bella in the heart, and after I came back to the party room Alucard killed Cullen," Beauty explained, beginning to sound irritated.

Ciel yawned. "Boring."

The same dart that Ciel had thrown earlier was now thrown by Beauty, missing his bed by mere centimeters.

"Listen, Ciel, I barely survived being murdered by an insane Mary Sue. Keep annoying me, and you'll wish Sebastian took your soul not long after you two "met"," Beauty threatened, glaring at the young earl.

Ciel snorted and settled back in his bed.

As Beauty sat on a chair in her room, she gazed outside at the slowly waning night as she took off her costume and settled into her regular, canon outfit.

A knock on the door caught her by surprise.

"Come in," Beauty ordered.

Gasser entered the room, back in his normal clothing.

"I suppose you can't sleep either?" the white-haired warrior asked.

"Yeah. Tonight was just awful," Beauty responded, closing her eyes for a moment.

"It was. I hope none of our friends turn into vampires, werewolves or-heaven forbid-Mary Sues," Gasser joked.

Beauty gave a small chuckle, then stared outside.

"Tonight definitely should stay in the past as a memory. I just don't want to have to think about the crazed looks on their faces," the sapphire-eyed teen murmured.

"I know. Good night," Gasser murmured, coming up to Beauty.

The pinkette turned her head to meet Gasser's gaze and was surprised when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams."

Beauty nodded. "Good night," she murmured.

Gasser left the room, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of story! Hope you enjoyed this!<strong>


End file.
